Ruby's beginning
by RubyChu
Summary: Ruby is a red pikachu with a desire to have an adventure, a desire to explore the world around him and a desire to make people happier but he's stuck at home with only his mother to talk to because other children see him as an outcast. He wants to leave the village and he finally has his chance. This is how his journey begins.


Ruby sat up in bed, fully awake and ready to go. The oddly coloured pikachu was really excited for something that would be taking place later today, something that could possibly change his life. He threw away himself out of bed, jumping onto the wooden floor and making a large thud sound, which compelled a voice to speak up from the lower floor. The voice was of a female, around 20-30 years old but it also seemed angered.

???: "Ruby! What have I told you about bouncing around like that!?"

Ruby: "S-sorry!"

Ruby looked down for a moment, feeling ashamed and letting a out a little sigh but his face quickly morphed back into a big smile, nothing could bring him down today. He turned himself a little to the right, facing a mirror at the end of the room and staring at himself. He had red fur, but pink on his belly which didn't surprise him as it was how it had always been. These were complemented with his bright, vibrant eyes, turquoise in colour and glittering in the sunlight shining through the nearby window. He looked down from his face and towards his neck, seeing a string with a pendant hanging with it. The pendant was coloured gold, it had a circular shape with wings on the sides and a blue crystal ball in the middle, shining a little in the light. He gazed at the mirror, seeing himself the same way he had almost always had, but that was soon gonna change. He smiled once more and walked away from the mirror towards a big door in the corner of the room, which he opened hastily and walked through, away from his bedroom. He walked into a hallway with 2 more doors, one he identified as his mother's and the other he did not know, and a staircase at the end. He excitedly rushed through the short hallway and run the stairs, not caring about the large noise he was making. The stairs had brought him to another door at the end of another short hallway, the other side of it leading to the kitchen and living room. Ruby was about to swing the door open but was grabbed and pulled away from it by someone, someone he knew very well. The other pokemon turned him around to face her, a raichu with normal fur and brown eyes, but had a gold earring on her left ear to differentiate herself from other raichu. Her voice was the same one that had been yelling at him earlier, it was his mother.

Mother: "Where do you think your going so early?"

Ruby: "Uh… To the festival… I really wanted to get there early."

The raichu smiles a little as she gently puts her son back down onto the wooden floor, petting his head a little bit as she did so.

Mother: "I know that, but you do need to get some breakfast first."

The red pikachu smiled a bit, still very happy. He rushed passed his mother and towards the kitchen, not looking back at her.

Ruby: "Well let's get some breakfast then!"

The raichu turned around and watched Ruby run into kitchen, letting out a sigh moments later. She put her right paw over her face and mumbled something to herself.

Mother: "...The amount of times I've told him not to run in the house…"

She then took her paw away from her face and left it her side. She smiled and slowly walked towards the kitchen, still talking to herself quietly

Mother: "Well how can I blame him? He has so much energy"

She stopped for a moment, feeling sunlight hitting her eyes through a window to her lef. She turned to look through the glass, seeing the bright blue sky accompanied with a few pure with clouds and the sun in the middle of it all, shining down to the earth.

Mother: "Today is the perfect day… The sun and sky are so perfect, the festival will definitely be great… especially for Ruby"

She continued to stare through the window, looking straight up into the sky. She heard the voice of her son calling to her, making her turn away from the window to call back to him

Ruby: "Hurry up! I don't want to be late!

Mother: "Alright, I'm coming"

The raichu turned to the window once more, looking into the blue sky with a smile on her face

Mother: "You would be proud of him… wouldn't you?"


End file.
